Platinum Choices
This page contains the choices in Platinum and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Brunette Braid *Blonde Bangs *Black Top Bun *Black Waves Choice 3 *I'm ready! *I need to fix my look first. Choice 4 *Take it. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Cadence" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Dorian" Choice 7 *Step up to the mic. Choice 8 *Choose this look! (Male Avery) *Choose this look! (Female Avery) Chapter One: Stars In Your Eyes Choices Choice 1 *Thank them for their support. ( ) *Pitch my PlayMe channel. ( ) *Yell at them! ( ) Choice 2 *You've always been there for me. (No effect) *But you're the only one who gives a crap. (No effect) Choice 3 *Log in to PlayMe. (+12 Fans!) +1 Fans! Choice 4 *Wow, someone liked it! (No effect) *Who cares? (No effect) Choice 5 *Right. (No effect) *A jackass. (No effect) Choice 6 *Duck! (No effect) *Knock it over! (No effect) Choice 7 *Dance to the music! (No effect) *Belt out the high note! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm your biggest fan! (No effect) *Will you marry me? (No effect) Choice 9 *Losing my flippin' mind! (No effect) *Trying to play it cool. (No effect) Choice 10 *Chase after it! (No effect) Choice 11 *I've finished up all my tasks. (No effect) *My grandma is in the hospital! (No effect) Choice 12 *Quit and go to the show! (�� 12) *Stay and hand out coupons. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Go big! (No effect) *Go home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Sing along. (No effect) *Try to get up front. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Dance with Shane! (No effect) *Dance by myself! (No effect) Choice 13 *Thank you, Shane. (No effect) *Did you practice that pep talk in the mirror? (No effect) Choice 14 *Being your biggest fan. (No effect) *The smoothie shop. (No effect) *Being at your show. (No effect) The third option only appears if you've bought the diamond scene. Choice 15 *Love your music. (No effect) *Thought it'd get me fans. (No effect) *Wanted to impress you. (No effect) Choice 16 *Play with the divider. (No effect) *Use the massage function on the seats. (No effect) *Pump up the music. (No effect) Choice 17 *I'd love to! (�� 18) (+4 Fans!) *I'm sorry, I can't. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Milk bottle toss? (No effect) *Strength hammer? (No effect) *Whack-A-Mole? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A toy dragon. (+11 Fans) Diamond Choice 3 *Biggest inspiration. (No effect) *Celebrity crush. (No effect) " ", +5 Fans!, +14 Fans!, and +19 Fans! +9 Fans!, +28 Fans!, and +39 Fans! if you've bought the diamond scene. Chapter Two: Headlines Choices Choice 1 *Talented. (No effect) *Famous. (No effect) *Hot. (No effect) Choice 2 *The Contestant (�� 25) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 3 *Get absolutely crushed. (No effect) *Kick everyone's ass. (No effect) *Do my best. (No effect) Choice 4 *Make some friends. (No effect) *Scope out the competition. (No effect) +9 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 5 *So grateful you invited me. (No effect) *Better now that you're here. (No effect) Choice 6 *Peppy. (No effect) *Annoying. (No effect) Choice 7 *Another contestant. You did great! (No effect) *A producer on the show. (No effect) *Your worst nightmare. (No effect) Choice 8 *Choose this look! (Female Raleigh) *Choose this look! (Male Raleigh) Choice 9 *Good. (No effect) *I don't want to be seen that way. (No effect) *Do you find me threatening? (No effect) Choice 10 *Harsh! (No effect) *Impressive! (No effect) Choice 11 *So cool! (No effect) *Messed up! (No effect) Choice 12 *It's good that you're giving back. (No effect) *Your image is fine as is... (No effect) Choice 13 *This thing costs more than my life! (No effect) Choice 14 *Take Raleigh's guitar. (�� 20) *Stick with your old one. (No effect) +5 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 15 *Strum! (No effect) Choice 16 *Play! (No effect) Choice 17 *Keep going... (No effect) Choice 18 *Almost there! (No effect) +8 Fans! if you did not take Raleigh's guitar(?) +12 Fans! if you did take Raleigh's guitar Choice 19 *Good for her. (No effect) *But she's a complete fraud! (No effect) +43 Fans! Choice 20 *Graciously accept. (No effect) *Victory dance! (No effect) *Taunt Jaylen. (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Platinum Category:Choices Walkthrough